Daisuki, Puas!
by AegyoAhgassi
Summary: "Dan ketika orang itu tidak ada disisinya, ia merasakan betapa berharganya orang itu." NaruHina Disini, sifat Hinata berlawanan dengan aslinya, yaitu pemarah XD First FF, maaf kalau summary gak nyambung XD -plakdor-


**Daisuki, puas?**

**Konnichiwa, saya author baru. Nama saya Yuuna Suzuki :D –bow-**

**Gomenasai kalo banyak kesalahan di ff ini, maklumlah saya masih pemula :D**

**Main Cast:**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Genre: Romance (?)**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rated: PG 13**

**Warning: OOC, misstypo, mungkin sesekali nemu istilah yang kurang dimengerti soalnya ini ff sebelumnya versi Korea, sebelum saya gubah ke versi Naruto :D**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Plot by: Yuuna Suzuki**

Enjoy it!

.

.

Hinata Hyuga hanya bisa memasang muka masam ketika laki-laki itu datang dengan santainya. Tanpa perasaan bersalah, cowok itu langsung duduk di hadapannya dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Hinata-chan, kau marah lagi?"

Hinata diam saja. Namun tetap menunjukkan wajah juteknya. Ia berharap pemuda itu mengerti betapa kesalnya ia karena disuruh menunggu selama 1 jam di cafe itu.

"Nata-chan," rengek pemuda itu lagi. "Jangan marah begitu, wajahmu jadi tidak cantik lagi,"

Hinata tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia menggeretakkan giginya dan memasang tatapan iblis andalannya.

"Ya! Uzumaki Naruto! Kau pikir aku tidak marah menunggumu selama 1 jam sia-sia heh? Kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang kubuang demi menemuimu?"

Naruto terkekeh sedikit sambil menatap gadis itu. "Apa yang lucu heh?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang lucu."

Hinata hanya menarik napas sambil mengelus dada. Selama ini dia sudah cukup bersabar dengan kelakuan Naruto yang terus menggodanya itu.

"Kau, ada apa menyuruhku kesini?" Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Hanya ingin bertanya, kapan hari kelulusan kita?"

Hinata langsung mendelik, "Apa? Jadi kau memanggilku kesini dan membuatku menunggu selama 1 jam, HANYA UNTUK INI? Uzumaki Naruto kau benar-benar sangat keterlaluan!"

Cowok yang dipanggil Naruto itu menunjukkan ekspresi innocent terbaiknya sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Ya! Kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang kubuang demi menemuimu heh? Kau tidak tahu betapa sibuknya aku? Kalau kau mau tanya hal yang sepele seperti ini, kau cukup menelponku atau mengirim SMS padaku!"

"Tadi kau bilang tidak sibuk," balasnya cuek. Oh god, Hinata kalah bicara lagi dengannya, Harusnya saat itu ia bilang kalau ia sedang sibuk. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kekalahan.

"Bagaimana, kau dengan pacar terakhirmu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Sa...sa..."

"Sakura. Gimana sih, masa pacar sahabatmu sendiri kau lupa?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ah iya! Sakura. Salahmu sendiri gonta-ganti pacar terus. Yang sebelum Sakura itu kan kalau tidak salah namanya Shion kan? Terus bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" ia kembali menyeruput minumannya.

"Sudah putus." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Hinata langsung tersedak mendengarnya. "Apa? Kau serius?" Naruto diam saja. Namun Hinata mengerti maksud 'diam'nya Naruto itu.

"Oh kami-sama, baru seminggu kalian sudah putus? Apa gadis secantik Sakura tak ada artinya bagimu, heh? Lagipula kalau dihitung-hitung, yang ini jauh lebih singkat dari sebelumnya. Ya! Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti mempermainkan hati wanita seperti ini?"

"Sampai kau mengerti bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu."

Hinata terdiam. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto menyukainya sejak dulu. Ia bahkan sering mengungkapkan perasaannya itu pada Hinata. Namun Hinata selalu menolaknya, ia tak ingin hubungan persahabatan mereka berakhir. Karena itulah Naruto selalu melampiaskan perasaannya pada gadis-gadis lain.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun." Hinata beringsut dari tempat semula dia duduk, mengambil tasnya dan pergi.

**Graduation day,**

"YAAAA!"

Semua murid berteriak karena sangat senang akan pengumuman kelulusan mereka. Namun ada beberapa yang harus menangis karena tidak bisa lulus.

"Nata-chan!" panggil Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Hinata. Seketika itu banyak tatapan iblis yang mengarah pada Hinata. Pasti, dari fans-nya Naruto. Tentu saja, karena Naruto adalah pangeran sekolah. Semua wanita mengejarnya, terkecuali Hinata, karena sejak dulu mereka sudah dekat sebagai teman.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata menyingkirkan lengan Naruto dari bahunya. Tak hanya karena tatapan-tatapan iblis itu, melainkan risih. "Naruto, lepaskan." Pinta Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku mau pergi dari sini saja." Jawab Hinata kalem. "Kau mau kemana sih?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata berhenti dan berbalik, kemudian dia menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya. "Rahasia dong!"

Meski Hinata bilang rahasia, namun rupanya Naruto mengerti maksud Hinata. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Sasuke, ya?" Hinata terkekeh. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto, "Pokoknya,"

"Ada perkembangan tidak?"

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dari tas nya, membuka halaman paling belakang dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto. "Aku dapat tandatangannya! Dia tadi datang padaku, hanya untuk minta tandatanganku, Naruto!" kata Hinata bangga.

Naruto terdiam. Kemudian dia lalu menarik tangan Hinata. "Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas, lepas!" protes Hinata sambil berusaha menghempaskan cengkeraman Naruto. Tentu gagal, karena kekuatan Naruto yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

Sampailah mereka di belakang sekolah. Barulah saat itu Naruto melepas tangannya. "Nata-chan," Naruto menatap Hinata lembut namun tajam (?)

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Hinata sambil memasang tatapan iblis terbaiknya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar, aku tahu kalau kau akan menolaknya, jadi kupaksa saja." Hinata tersenyum kecut. "Kau, tak pernah berubah."

Angin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian rambut indigo milik Hinata. Mereka berjalan beriringan, sambil sesekali terdengar suara ringtone handphone punya Naruto. Agak jengkel juga sih, mendengarnya terus. Karena otomatis akan mengganggu kebersamaan mereka ini.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata menoleh, kemudian kembali menghadap lurus. "Mungkin ada kemajuan. Sasuke-kun sangat baik padaku. Dia juga sangat perhatian." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Bye, muach." Naruto menutup teleponnya, "Maaf, sampai dimana tadi?"

Hinata melongo, jadi dari tadi dia hanya curhat sendiri?

"Heh! Kau tadi tidak mendengarku ya? Aku lagi asyik-asyik curhat juga, lagian siapa sih yang menelponmu tadi itu? Menganggu saja." Dengus Hinata. "Mantanku, kami akan ketemuan lagi. Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Hinata ragu. Entah kenapa dia merasa pipinya sedikit memanas.

"Kau...Kau cemburu ya?" goda Naruto. "Apa? Aku...aku cemburu? Mana mungkin heh? Jangan bermimpi Uzumaki Naruto! Menyukaimu saja tidak!" jawab Hinata setengah berteriak pada Naruto. Tentu saja, dengan nada yang takut-takut.

Naruto tersenyum nakal. Dia memojokkan Hinata ke dinding sekolah dan membuatnya terkunci dengan tangannya. "Naruto-kun," lirih Hinata.

"Akan kubuktikan, kalau kau juga menyukaiku." Kata Naruto. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Perlahan namun pasti, detak jantung Hinata makin tidak karuan.

"Jadi ini yang kau sebut sahabat, Hinata-chan?"

Mereka berdua terkejut mendengar suara itu. Ternyata, itu Sasuke. Hinata langsung mendorong Naruto jauh-jauh dan mendapati sosok itu hanya berada sekitar 5 meter darinya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Hati Sasuke rasanya teriris-iris saat melihat orang yang disukainya hampir berciuman. Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Kupikir, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku, tapi, kupikir kalian berdua... Ah maaf. Permisi." Sasuke lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sementara Hinata masih shock. "Sasuke-kun, aku dan Naruto tidak..." perkataan Hinata terpotong.

"Kupikir aku kesini untuk memberimu kejutan, namun ternyata aku yang malah dapat kejutan kecil disini. Selamat, ya?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan hancur. "Sasuke-kun!" panggil Hinata keras. Namun Sasuke tetap tidak berhenti.

"Nata-chan, aku..." Naruto mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Hinata, "Apa? Kau puas heh? Kau sudah menghancurkan hubungan kami! Aku membencimu Uzumaki Naruto!" bentak Hinata. Ia lalu mendorong Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Peristiwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhir Naruto dan Hinata dan juga terakhir kali mereka saling bicara. Semenjak kejadian itu, mereka jarang bicara, mungkin Hinata yang mencuekkan Naruto. Bahkan gadis itu memutuskan pindah ke luar negeri untuk kuliah di Universitas Michigan. Sedangkan Naruto menetap di Jepang dan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo.

Hinata menunggu dengan lunglai di halte bis. Rasanya capek sekali setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu 1 jam itu. Ingin sekali dia tidur di kamarnya yang selama 4 tahun ini ia tinggalkan. Matanya berkeliling mencari sesuatu. Kemudian dia mendengus kesal karena tak ada hasil.

"Mana juga si Hanabi. Katanya mau menjemputku kesini," keluhnya.

Bress, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Hinata melongo karena shock, tanpa persiapan menghadapi hujan. Dia lalu langsung menarik kopernya yang super berat ke tempat teduh sembari menunggu kedatangan Hanabi.

"Jadi ingat, kejadian dulu." Gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Flashback

"Hoy, Nata-chan! Ayo keluar! Kita main!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki yang terlihat dari atas balkon rumah Hinata, ia mengendarai sepeda kecil berwarna biru.

"Tidak Naru-kun! Di luar hujan!" teriak Hinata dari atas balkon rumahnya. "Sudah tidak hujan! Keluarlah!" jawab Naruto.

Hinata lalu memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto. Setelah 5 menit, dia sudah sampai di pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Hei, kau mau menipuku ya? Orang masih hujan begini juga," kata Hinata. Tanpa dia sadari, tangan Naruto menariknya hingga keluar rumah. Akhirnya Hinata kehujanan bersama Naruto.

"Yakk! Kau apa-apaan heh?" Hinata menggigil kedinginan. Pantas saja, Hinata hanya memakai dress tipis selutut. "Salah sendiri kau pakai dress setipis itu! Bajumu kan basah, mendingan kita hujan-hujanan saja!" ajak Naruto. Hinata tersenyum terpaksa, namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena beberapa saat kemudian ia juga ikut bermain di tengah hujan.

End of Flashback

Hinata menghela napas. Senyum kecut terukir di bibirnya. Ia merasa benci mengingatnya. Namun ia juga merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam pada sosok itu. Seseorang akan menyadari betapa berharganya orang itu ketika dia pergi. Itu benar. Hinata pikir ia akan melupakan Naruto di Amerika, nyatanya tidak. Ia justru semakin merindukan orang itu.

"Kalau dingin-dingin begini, harusnya kau pakai jaket."

Lamunan Hinata terpecah mendengar sapaan hangat itu. Sapaan yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Ia sontak menoleh dan menemukan orang itu sedang tersenyum manis padanya. "Konnichiwa, Hinata-san. O genki desu?"

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-san. O genki desu?"

Kami~ bahkan senyuman itu tidak sedikitpun berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu. Membuat tatapan Hinata padanya seakan menolak untuk lepas.

"Jangan panggil seperti itu, kau pikir kita baru berkenalan apa? Rasanya aneh tahu mendengarmu bicara formal seperti itu!" jawab Hinata sewot.

Dia tertawa dengan manis. Kami~ Kalau Hinata terus-terusan memandangi cara tertawanya ini, ia bisa pingsan saat itu juga.

"Kau tidak berubah ya? Kau selalu marah-marah padaku." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh. "Kau juga tak ada yang beda. Hanya sedikit lebih sopan sekarang. Pertahankan itu."

Hening.

Sepertinya selama 4 tahun tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi sedikit menyulitkan mereka. Hinata melongok ke sekeliling, berharap Hanabi datang menjemputnya. Aish, rupanya tak datang juga.

Tatapan Hinata tetuju pada kalung milik Naruto. Kalung dengan bandul dua cincin manis milik mereka dulu. "Kau, masih memakainya?" Hinata menunjuk benda itu.

Dia kembali tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk. "Kenapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku teringat kata-katamu dulu. Aku akan terus memakainya sampai aku bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai."

Hinata kembali terdiam. Oh my~ Jadi selama ini Naruto masih mengingat perkataannya? Perkataan seorang gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun. Saat ultah Naruto dulu, Hinata memberikan cincin itu padanya.

"Naru-kun, soal kejadian di belakang sekolah itu, maaf..." kata Hinata lirih. Ia tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah lupa kok. Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Apa kalian jadi bertunangan?" tanya Naruto. Saking dinginnya cuaca hari ini, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya yang mengepal ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku bisa bertunangan dengan Sasuke-nii sementara aku sendiri mengharapkan seorang pria lain?" giliran Hinata yang terkekeh. Naruto memasang wajah bingung, "Apa? Hey, jangan bilang kau ikut-ikutan jadi playgirl. Sejak kapan heh kau jadi sepertiku?" tanya Naruto was-was.

"Sejak kau melupakanku. Oh well, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Kau sudah bertunangan? Atau menikah mungkin?"

Naruto kembali terkekeh. Matanya memandang langit Tokyo yang kelabu. "Apa? Menikah? Bagaimana bisa aku menikah sementara gadis yang kucintai saja meninggalkanku."

"Gadis mana yang akan meninggalkan playboy sepertimu, hah?" Hinata tertawa lemah sambil memukul punggung Naruto sedikit.

"Dia tidak meninggalkanku karena aku playboy, tapi dia meninggalkanku karena dia mencoba membohongi perasaannya, kalau dia juga menyukaiku."

_Deg_!

Jantung Hinata rasanya langsung berhenti. Ia menatap Naruto dan Naruto menatapnya juga. Mata mereka bertemu.

"S-siapa gadis itu? Dia beruntung sekali mendapatkan hati namja sepertimu." Ujar Hinata cuek. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, bukan karena mencari Hanabi, namun karena enggan dan tidak bisa menatap Naruto lama-lama.

"Kau." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Hinata kaget mendengarnya. Ia menoleh menatap Naruto, "Siapa katamu?" tanyanya. Ia berharap kalau yang ia dengar itu salah.

"Kau. Jujur, selama 4 tahun ini aku melupakanmu. Tapi semakin aku berusaha, semakin sulit bagiku untuk menghilangkan semua perasaan ini padamu. Kenangan-kenangan manis kita dulu, selalu saja menghantui pikiranku." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Kini Naruto berjalan dan menghadap Hinata. Ia menarik salah satu cincin yang lebih kecil dari kalungnya itu. Kemudian ia berlutut dan menarik salah satu tangan Hinata.

"Hyuga Hinata, would you be my girl, forever?"

Hinata terkekeh. "Pronounsation-mu itu sangat parah. Belajar di Amerika dong!"

"Ya! Kau mengejekku ya, Hyuga Hinata? Mentang-mentang kau belajar di Amerika." Balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Yes." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Apa? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu untuk mengakuinya." Ia memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis kanan Hinata.

"Iya iya, dasar musang pemaksa! Daisuki, puas?"

"Daisuki too," balasnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Naruto berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata, membantunya berdiri. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

Wajah Naruto kini sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Gadis itu perlahan menutup matanya. Bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu. Naruto mencium Hinata dengan lembut. Perlahan rasa rindu Hinata berkurang.

The End


End file.
